


Hey, Ben...

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ben Parker Dies, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mentioned Ben Parker, Minor Character Death, POV Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: It's Ben's second death anniversary.And Peter has to spend it with Tony.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Hey, Ben...

**Author's Note:**

> :DDD
> 
> Also I think I took a quote somewhere from someone im sorry

Tony was kind of worried. Peter was staying over at the tower for a weekend and he was acting unusual. In fact, both Parker’s were acting odd.

It wasn’t as if Peter hadn’t slept at the tower before; in fact, Peter often slept in his room when he and Tony spent *almost* all night working on a project. So that was a possibility to rule out.

It started with the call from May. It was a simple one; not unlike the others where May asked Tony to look after her nephew. May was a busy woman, he understood. He knew how hard the aunt worked to keep food on the table for her and Peter. But her voice gave her away. It was a far cry from her usual, relaxed tone. On the contrary, she sounded tense, regretful and sad. And Tony swore he could almost hear a sniffle at the end, as if she’d been crying.

The next sign something was wrong came from Happy, a few hours later. The phone rang, and the Bodyguard warned him about his kids odd behaviour.

_“Just keep an eye on him, boss. He was barely talking, just staring out the window.”_

And, when the kid entered the lab, Tony saw first hand what Happy meant. Usually, the was rambling to the Billionaire about anything and everything, something that made Tony smile. Today, though, Peter threw his bookbag on the floor by his desk, and sat down silently, immediately tinkering with some junk on his desk.

Tony frowned. He didn’t like this change.

“Hey kiddo.”

Peter stiffened. “Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“What’ve you been up to today?”

“Nothing too exciting.”

_Where were Tony’s rambles?_

“Really? No uh,” he cleared his throat, “No spider-ish business?”

“Didn’t feel like patrolling.”

Okay, now Tony knew that something was up. Peter loved patrolling. He would never miss a chance, and try to argue Tony when the adult didn’t want to go out. Before Peter had arrived, Tony believed he would have to do that exact thing.

He took in a breath. “Peter, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Tony. I’m fine. Just because I don’t smile twenty-four seven, doesn’t mean I’m not okay, okay? I don’t need you to constantly helicopter me. Back off.”

Tony was gobsmacked. Peter yelled at him. Sweet, caring, courteous Peter had yelled, for no apparent reason. And, what happened to Mr. Stark? Of course, Tony had been begging Peter to call him by his first name, but not like this. In fact, Tony would rather have Peter call him ‘Mr. Stark’ forever than to see the kid upset.

A couple of hours go by, Tony dropping the conversation on Peter’s foul mood. The only spoken words from either genius were questions like, “Can you grab the wrench for me” and things like that.

“Okay, Pete. Time for dinner. We have approximately 5 minutes before Pepper comes down here and chops my head off so...” He trailed off, gesturing for Peter to get up. The kid did so, slowly, with a small nod.

At dinner he wasn’t very talkative either. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey kept on trying to include him in their conversation, but he kept his answers monosyllabic, and kept his eyes on his fork that was poking at his food, rather than eating it.

After dinner, they all watched a new TV show that Peter recommended, Warehouse 13. Except the only ones really watching it were Rhodey and Pepper. Peter was more staring through the programme, lost in thought, and Tony was worrying over Peter, sneaking concerned glances at him periodically.

It was 11:35. Tony couldn’t sleep. He just lay in bed, next to a softly-snoring Pepper, worrying about Peter.

It had barely turned 11:36 when-

“Boss, Miss. Potts,” Friday’s voice jolted Pepper awake, and as for Tony, he sat up with attention. 

“What is it, Fri?” The businesswoman asked.

“It seems Mr. Parker has left his room.”

Raw panic filled Tony’s chest, but he tried to not let it show.

“What? Where is he now?”

Fridays answer was one Tony wished he could unhear.

“The roof.”

When Tony got to the roof, he was relieved to see Peter, sitting on the edge of the roof with his knees huddled to his chest.

Although that relief quickly subsided when the genius realized he was crying. And on the edge of the roof.

“Pete?” He tried cautiously, walking slowly to the younger.

“hi,” A small voice whispered back.

Tony sat down on the ledge next to the boy, and started running his hand down Peter’s back comfortingly.

He didn’t aske what was wrong. He knew to wait for Peter to speak for himself.

It was almost half an hour when he did.

“It’s his second death anniversary today. Ben’s, I mean.”

Tony felt as if a pile of bricks had just been thrown onto his chest.

Peter continued. “He always said that my parents were watching me in the stars, so the first year he died, I’d just talk to him. Fill him in on what was happening in my life that he missed. I think he’d want to know those things. I know he’s not actually in the stars, but I like to think that. It’s sort of comforting.”

Tony smiled. “You got any idea which one he is, kiddie?”

Peter nodded and pointed up to a star.

“Really? Why that one?”

He smiled sadly. “That one’s Polaris. The North Star. For thousands of years, people have used the North Star to guide them home. Ben was my North Star.”

The two sat in welcomed silence until Tony broke it again.

“You wanna talk to him now? I promise I won’t judge.”

Peter nodded, drew in a breath, and began.

“Hey, Ben. It’s your second year death anniversary today. Crazy, isn’t it? How time can go by so fast. I know you were Christian, but I’m agnostic, so I don’t really believe in the heaven/hell stuff. But, if it does exist, I can guarantee that you went to heaven. You’re too good for hell, or even that limbo crap. You and May always told me when I was little that all of my relatives live in the stars when they die, and they watch over me. I know now it was just a way to get a depressed five year old to feel less sad about their parents, but I like that idea. I know you’re watching me, looking out for me.

Even though you are watching over me, I would still like to fill you in on what’s been happening, if that’s okay. I’ve been working really hard as Spider-Man, I have to. With great power comes great responsibility, after all. With my studies, vigilante work and everything... Its just stressful. But I’m keeping it together.

Um... I see a therapist every fortnight. At first, I was scared. Mainly just to accept that there was something wrong with me but, I’m glad I’m going. It’s helping a lot. But I won’t slack off on anything, I promise.

I have a mentor now,” Tony’s head shot up in surprise, although he remained silent. Peter wasn’t even looking at him; he was transfixed by the stars, “His names Mr. Stark. As in Iron Man. The Iron Man. Crazy, right? He’s taken me under his wing and helps me become a better superhero. Sometimes, I get to work in his lab. He’s also completely different to the Ass-Kissing persona we see on TV, or saw, when I was a kid. He’s loyal, brave, compassionate and understanding.

He’s also, his words not mine, Uncle Ben, ‘Damaged and Dented’. Well, that’s not true, he calls himself broken, but he’s not. In any case, I’m about as fucked up as he is, but he’s helping me with that, whether he realizes it or not. I’m doing my best to help him. Again, he calls himself broken, but I just told him the thing you told me after Skip.”

The billionaires eyes widened. Peter got that speech from his uncle. Of course he did, Ben Parker was an amazing man, Peter Parker even more so. Tony remembers exactly what he said, as clear as day.

_“You cannot be broken,” The boy had said with tears in his eyes, when he’d found Tony a crying, depleted mess, “You can be bruised, hurt, cut, torn. But you are always whole. Don’t you dare say that about yourself again, because Tony Stark is one of the best, most hard-working, amazing people I’ve ever met, and each word you say that is negative towards yourself cuts through me as if you said it about me.”_

“Its taken me a while to understand what you meant, but I get it now. I do. Honestly speaking, Mr. Stark’s almost like a father figure to me,” Tony smiled into the night, “I’m not going to replace you, Uncle Ben, you can never be replaced, but spending time with him makes me happy. I used to think after your death I was unworthy of happiness, but I think you would’ve wanted me to get better. And I am, I’m trying. I promise. I love you, Ben. Like, a whole lot. 3000, that’s a big number. I love you 3000.”

Peter looked back at tony and nodded, silently telling him he was finished speaking. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, the younger melting into the embrace. He drew in a breath, and began to speak as well.

“Hey, Ben, “ Peter looked at him with something in his eyes Tony couldn’t identify, “I know I’m not the best, that was you, and I’m definitely not good enough to replace you, but I just wanted to make you a promise, a vow, if you will. I promise to take care of our boy,” he whispered, smiling at Peter. He knew the boy heard all of that, he had enhanced hearing after all.

After a while of content silence, the father/son duo walked back inside.

And the North Star twinkled in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled:
> 
> *North Star  
> *Tony Stark: Parent  
> * I love you 3000  
> * Our kid


End file.
